


The Seventh Pilot

by Angelchan



Category: Gundam Wing, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gundams, Love, Ratings: G, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchan/pseuds/Angelchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story on Heero Yuy's lost sister who went by Jessica "Angel" Yuy and how she got along with all the G-Team and her brother. She help them get peace and befriend with the girls. She have few lovers to fall for. So enjoy. [HYxRP, DMxHS, TBxJY (GW Oc), QWxDC, ZMxLN, SPxCW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Named Jessica Yuy

A young girl named Jessica Lowe walks down the street by herself. While Jessica walked, she look around with her prussian hazel eyes and her black with gold streaks, butt length, braid hair swing in the air when she run into Dr. J. Dr. J saw Jessica walking so he walk up to her. “Hello, are you must be lonely and lost?” Dr. J asks Jessica. “Hello and yes. I wish I could find my family,” Jessica answers. “Oh,” Dr. J says. Jessica sighs sadly. “What did your Father tell you?” Dr. J. asks. Jessica looks at Dr. J. “Well, he told me that I had a Brother named Odin Lowe Jr. is gone or he may be dead,” Jessica answers. “Maybe your Father is right,” Dr. J says. “Maybe so,” Jessica says. “Then come with me,” Dr. J says. “Okay,” Jessica says.

When Dr. J and Jessica walks to Dr. J ’s Lab, Dr. J warn Jessica about somethings. “Jessica, I need to warn you about something,” Dr. J says. “Like what?” Jessica asks. “Number 1) We need to change your name. Number 2) I want you to fight OZ, so you got a Gundam. Number 3) I also have another pilot and his name is Heero Yuy, he also flies Wing Gundam. Number 4) I don’t want you to go near him or talk to him on your missions, understand me?” Dr. J answers.

“Okay Dr. J. So what’s my new name? I would like to named my Gundam ‘Angel’ okay?” Jessica says. “Okay with me. I was thinking about ‘Jessica Yuy’ what do you think.” Dr. J says. “That’s cool with me, at least I have the same last name as Heero,” Jessica says. After they get there, Jessica saw Heero Yuy and looks at him. Heero saw Jessica but says nothing. Dr. J calls Heero over. “Are you ready to go, Heero?” Dr. J asks. “Yes Dr. J.” Heero answers. “And you know what to do right?” Dr. J asks again. “Yup,” Heero answers. “Good,” Dr. J says. Jessica looks around and finds her Gundam. Heero gets in Wing Gundam, takes off, and while he going to Earth, he looks up the new Gundam pilot, Jessica Yuy. The computer pops up the info on Jessica Yuy on the screen and Heero reads it:

A young girl named Jessica Lowe walks down the street by herself. While Jessica walked, she look around with her prussian hazel eyes and her black with gold streaks, butt length, braid hair swing in the air when she run into Dr. J. Dr. J saw Jessica walking so he walk up to her. “Hello, are you must be lonely and lost?” Dr. J asks Jessica. “Hello and yes. I wish I could find my family,” Jessica answers. “Oh,” Dr. J says. Jessica sighs sadly. “What did your Father tell you?” Dr. J. asks. Jessica looks at Dr. J. “Well, he told me that I had a Brother named Odin Lowe Jr. is gone or he may be dead,” Jessica answers. “Maybe your Father is right,” Dr. J says. “Maybe so,” Jessica says. “Then come with me,” Dr. J says.

“Okay,” Jessica says. When Dr. J and Jessica walks to Dr. J ’s Lab, Dr. J warn Jessica about somethings. “Jessica, I need to warn you about something,” Dr. J says. “Like what?” Jessica asks. “Number 1) We need to change your name. Number 2) I want you to fight OZ, so you got a Gundam. Number 3) I also have another pilot and his name is Heero Yuy, he also flies Wing Gundam. Number 4) I don’t want you to go near him or talk to him on your missions, understand me?” Dr. J answers.

“Okay Dr. J. So what’s my new name? I would like to named my Gundam ‘Angel’ okay?” Jessica says. “Okay with me. I was thinking about ‘Jessica Yuy’ what do you think.” Dr. J says. “That’s cool with me, at least I have the same last name as Heero,” Jessica says. After they get there, Jessica saw Heero Yuy and looks at him. Heero saw Jessica but says nothing. Dr. J calls Heero over. “Are you ready to go, Heero?” Dr. J asks. “Yes Dr. J.” Heero answers. “And you know what to do right?” Dr. J asks again. “Yup,” Heero answers. “Good,” Dr. J says. Jessica looks around and finds her Gundam. Heero gets in Wing Gundam, takes off, and while he going to Earth, he looks up the new Gundam pilot, Jessica Yuy. The computer pops up the info on Jessica Yuy on the screen and Heero reads it:


	2. New Pilot's Info

New Pilot's Info. 

Name- Jessica Yuy  
ID- Pilot of Angel Gundam  
Age- 15  
Race- Japanese  
Gender- Female  
Origins- L1 Colonies  
Family- Dr. J and Heero Yuy  
Subordinates- None

Height- 5’4”  
Weight- 118 pounds  
Eye Color- Prussian Hazel  
Hair Color- Black with Gold streaks, braid, and Butt length

Special Characteristics- Good with computers and hecks into other computers for information. Can live thru self-destruction like her Brother.  
Abilities- Many abilities, she lives on her own ‘til Dr. J found her and hecks into computers also.  
Personality- Alone and lonely, had to find ways to survive on her own and kinda take orders, but hacks into computers.  
Past- Use to had parents and a Brother, but was trained secretly by Dr. J  
Present- She is currently destroying Oz.  
Intesting Fact- Jessica Yuy is the same mostly and there’s no more but from her there is some more interesting facts.  
Mobile Suit- MS Angel Gundam/Angel Gundam Zero/ Angel Gundam Zero Custom

Background: Jessica was born on L1 Colonies on September 3rd, 0188/0189 a year after Heero's birth which is 0188, used to have parents who is unknown but Jessica thought that their mother's name was Annika (Heero's and hers). Jisushika and Heero were apart from each other by Dr. J who train them sercetly. When they met again but didn't know who each who is when Jessica know his real name which is Odin Lowe Jr. The only way Heero knew Jessica is his Sister it was her looks and how she acts. After the battles in EW Jessica was force to go back to the colonies before she and Heero got to know who each other were. A few years later, Heero decide to disobey Dr. J who ordered Jessica to go down to kill him, but when she got there she saw him and he saw her even her gun in her hand. Jessica walks up to him slowly with a white feather in her other hand. She points her gun at him but couldn't shoot him instead she started too cry and drop her gun and cried out 'Heero my Bro' or something like that. Heero hugs her tightly to show her it was okay.

It was hard for her to kill him. Jessica been trying to figure out her past with Heero who is her Older Brother. She has a simple past as Heero. She use to have last that was "Lowe" and knows her brother real name but never say it infront of him. Jessica kept that as a secret from everyone. Although she was train by Dr. J in secret so Heero won't know until their first mission together like when she help him and got wounded.


	3. Friends Meet Up and Love Found

End File: Heero thinks to himself::I would, maybe she is my Sister? But I not sure.: Jessica did the same that Heero did with her info. “Whoa! He’s the same as me but he has different things on his profile,” Jessica whispers to herself. She sighs. Jessica did her first mission and finds a school named ‘Saint Gabriel’. She enroll herself in it. The teacher induce Jessica into Relena Darlian’s class. Relena Darlian saw Jessica. “Class, here’s our new student,” the teacher says. “Hello, my name is Jessica Yuy. Glad to meet you,” Jessica Yuy says. “Well lets put you infront of Relena,” the teacher explain. Jessica went to sit infront of Relena. “Hello, my name is Relena. I’m glad to meet you, Jessica,” Relena says. Then a week later, Heero shows up. :Oh no, Jessica thinks to herself. The teacher did the same with Heero. “Hello, I’m Heero Yuy,” Heero Yuy says. “Heero, how about we put you by Relena and ask her any questions if you want,” The teacher says. Heero walks up and sits down. Jessica and Relena looks at each other. Jessica shugs her shoulders. Everything went well ‘til the class party, Jessica saw Heero and Relena dancing. She laughs at them ‘til Heero yell at her by saying, “SHUT UP JESSICA!”

During the party, there was a battle by Saint Gariel School. Jessica gets in Angel and fights off the Mobile Suits from the school. Heero destroy the Mobile Suits that Jessica hold back. “OZ is going to die for this for sure,” Jessica says. Angel lands in a hanger, Wing Gundam shows up, and lands by Angel. Jessica gets down slowly, then she feels pain, and some blood thru her fingers coming out of the wound on her side. “DAMN! That was a dumb move,” Jessica says. Heero heard Jessica swear. “Hey, are you okay?” Heero says. Jessica looks up to see Heero. “Ugh...um...yea, I think so,” Jessica answers. The pain hurt so bad that Jessica almost faint. Heero runs to Jessica’s side and catch her in his arms. He carried Jessica to a bedroom, lay her on a bed, & covers her with a blanket. Jessica wake up for a moment and looks around. “Huh?” Jessica whispers. She fall asleep again. Heero went to get the first aid and return with it. He saw Jessica sleeping, then treats her wound and sighs.

Heero puts the first aid away, then sits by the bed, keeping Jessica company. Heero kinda fall asleep while watching Jessica sleeps. Jessica starts to stir and starts to awake. “Um...ugh?” Jessica says. Heero wake up to see that Jessica is awake. “The wound was almost deep so I treat it,” Heero says. “Oh...” Jessica says. Jessica remember the same time her Brother did the same, but that was a long time ago. She looks at him.”What?” Heero asks with a funny look on his face. “Oh...You just did the same as my Bother did,” Jessica answers. “Oh,” Heero says. Jessica sat up and saw the same color of eyes her Brother has. Heero looks at Jessica, sees the same color of eyes only Jessica has hazel and he has blue. “Ummm...” Jessica starts to say. “What?” Heero asks. “Nothing,” Jessica answers. “Oh,” Heero says. Heero stands up and went to Wing. “Hey Heero, where are you going?” Jessica asks, but Heero didn’t answer back. So Jessica sighs and thinks to herself::Oh well, he acts like my Brother or could he be my Brother: Jessica gets out of bed, went to Angel, and gets in. She starts the systems in Angel and thinks::Why would Dr. J keep me from my Brother and what for:

During the battles that Heero and Jessica fights, they meet up with the other pilots: Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wu-fei Chang (Chang Wu-fei). On her next mission, Jessica calls Relena to check on her. Relena told Jessica that she’s okay. Jessica sighs relief. She sent Heero a message that Relena was okay. Then everyone got break up. Team #1 was Duo, Quatre and Jessica, and team #2 was Heero and Trowa, while team 2 take care of the air route, and team 1 do the ground route. During her battle with the Mobile Suits, Jessica heck into OZ’s computers. “OH NO! Duo, its the air route all long!” Jessica says in her comm to Deathscythe. “Are you sure Jessica? Hey you in that suit did you heard that?” Duo asks. “Yes Duo, I’m sure,” Jessica answers. “Yes I did,” the young man in Sandrock answers.

When Zechs and Tallgeese start to fight with Heero, Trowa finishes his mission, than Lady Une threat the colonies, Dr. J show his face. Lady Une destroy one of the colonies, Heero was in shock. Dr. J order Heero to destroy 01 Wing Gundam. Heero did, Jessica look in shock and cries. “NO HEERO, MY BROTHER! OZ, YOU’RE DEAD!” Jessica screams then cries. Deathscythe went to Angel and place a hand on the shoulder. Lady Une and Noin look surprise what happen. Zechs lets Trowa and Heero go, and Duo, Jessica, Quatre went to MC Base. After that happen, Angel, Deathscythe, and Sandrock walk in the base, Jessica gets out of Angel and sits there to wait for Duo who was getting out of Deathscythe. Quatre come out of Sandrock to meet some people who works for him. He asks the tall man to take care of the Gundams. “Is that okay with you 2?” Quatre asks. “Sure it’s okay with me, for her I guess she agrees with me,” Duo answers, and Jessica just nodded::Yea...Sure.: “Oh, I almost forgot to induce myself. I’m Quatre Raberba Winner,” Quatre says. “Winner! The rich Resource family. I’m Duo, Duo Maxwell.” Duo says. Jessica sighs sadly. “I’m Jessica Yuy,” Jessica says.

Quatre smiles. Duo looks at Jessica and put his arm around her shoulders. “Hey Quatre, I have some questions plus Jessica needs to rest up,” Duo asks. “Alright, come with me,” Quatre answers. Quatre shows the way. Duo helps Jessica and lets her rest. “Poor girl,” Duo says while sighing. Quatre opens the window, sits down and looks at Duo. “What’s the question?” he asks. “There’s 6 adding Jessica, right?” Duo asks. “Yes, there are 6,” Quatre answers. “Man, one of the colonies was attack, and Heero give up his life,” Duo says. “Yea I feel sorry for Jessica too. Plus the doctors said ‘Don’t worry about...’ “ Quatre starts to say “about the colonies, take care of them first,” all three say together. Jessica was awake and Duo and Quatre was surprise to see Jessica awake.


	4. The End For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was a bit long

While this was happening, Relena went to her own battlefield in Moscow, she went after Lady Une who kills Relena’s foster Father. Noin found Relena so the meet other people, Zechs rebuild Wing during that time. Everything went bad. At Quatre’s place, Jessica took a swim in a pool while Duo and Quatre watch the TV. She gets out, went over to dry off and change in time to find out what happen. Before that happen, Heero wake up, got update by Trowa and meet the people that family members of the man he kill. After that everyone went to space, but somehow Jessica got catch by OZ, she finds out that Trowa is a member of OZ. Quatre went to see his family and his family dies, Quatre went crazy. Duo got catch and beating up by OZ. “Man, I wish they could be nice to me.” Duo says to himself. Heero found Duo and help him out, then he went after Dr. J and the other doctors and finds out that Jessica is already there. Jessica looks surprise, “Uh...Heero?” she says after seeing Heero. Wu-fei shows up. Heero looks at Jessica. “Now explain to me why you are here and saying ‘HEERO! MY BROTHER’ ?” Heero asks. Jessica sighs sadly. “Alright, I’ll explain to you,” Jessica answers. “Then explain now!” Heero,demanded. Jessica shallows and looks at him. “Dr. J says that my Brother is dead. Somehow I got catch on my way to L1 Colonies (home) by OZ,” Jessica says. “Dr. J said that,” Heero says. “Yea,” Jessica says. “Well there something I got to tell you, Jessica,” Heero says. Wu-fei heard this. “Like what?” Jessica asks. Heero looks and Wu-fei, “Would you mind Wu-fei, this is between me and Jessica,” Heero asks. “Sure, sorry,” Wu-fei answers and leaves Heero and Jessica alone. “Thanks Wu-fei, and its okay,” Heero says.

Heero looks at Jessica. “Are you ready for this?” Heero asks. “Yea, I guess,” Jessica answers. “Okay here I go,” Heero says. Jessica walks up to Heero, stands by him and looks at him. “Jessica.. um.. I’m your Brother and please don’t tell no one, if you have to tell Relena only if she asks,” Heero says. Jessica looks surprise. Heero lift his arms up and puts them around Jessica’s neck. “Okay Heero... Uh.. Bro I mean,” Jessica promised. Jessica lean close to Heero while he pull her to him. Heero holds Jessica in his arms almost. Jessica lays her head on his chest and smile. After the family reunion, Heero sits down on the steps, Wu-fei leans against the wall and Jessica stand infront of Heero on the bottom step in the cell they are in. Then Duo shows up, told Jessica and Wu-fei that their and his Gundams are being rebuild. “But right now I need to rest, but I will be God of Death again,” Duo says slowly. Jessica laughs at Duo, “Oh Duo!” Jessica says while laughing. Heero sighs, and Wu-fei looks angry. “Duo, I need you to keep your eye on Jessica for me,” Heero says. After Duo had a nap. “Okay if you want that,” Duo says while sighing. Quatre starts to destroy colonies, Trowa finds out and gets Heero to help him. So Heero and Trowa take out the OZ’s new Mobile Suits, Vayeathe and Mercurius.

Quatre was found by Trowa and Heero. During that time the Romefeller Foundation leader Duke Dermail ordered Tabarov to turn off the air, the doctors almost pass out. Duo, Jessica and Wu-fei almost did too, but Wu-fei looks like he was dead. Jessica fall over coughing. “This can’t be happening. Unreal and uncool,” Jessica says coughing. Duo nodded. He lays on the ground, “I’m have to throw the towel in. It’s uncool, really uncool.” Duo says. Jessica tries to laugh. Lady Une finds out what’s happening and went to free the doctors and the other pilots. Trowa tries to stop Quatre and Heero from fighting. Back at the base Tubarov shot Lady Une. Lt. Trowa’s suit explodes far away. Quatre was upset and Heero holds him back. “TROWA!” Quatre cries. “You let Trowa die,” Heero says. “I...Didn’t meant to Heero. I’m sorry,” Quatre says.

Duo, Jessica, and Wu-fei escape with their Gundams: Deathsycthe Hell Gundam, Altron Gundam, and Angel Zero Gundam (Angel II). Duo and Wu-fei went back to their home colonies while Jessica head to Earth to be with Relena. She walks up the Peacecraft’s Estate to see Relena...Princess Relena (I mean). Relena smiles at Jessica. “Jessica! Is Heero?” Relena asks. Jessica looks down. “Sorry Relena, I know how much you care about my Brother,” Jessica answers sadly. Relena show Jessica around and give her a room for now. “You and Heero will share a room if he alive,” Relena says. “Okay, thankz Relena,” Jessica says. During this, Trowa was found and lost his memory. For Duo, he met up with Hilde again and they started a business for now. For Wu-fei, he train to get stronger. For Heero and Quatre, they escape from OZ and return to Earth. They found the Sanc Kingdom, Heero saw Relena but was surprise to see Jessica and walks up. Jessica saw Heero and wanted to hug him but couldn’t right now. “Heero!” Jessica says surprising and wants to cry happily, but couldn’t.

After Quatre and Heero got in okay. Jessica and Heero had sometime together alone. Heero sits down and Jessica looks down at him. Heero looks up and says, “What’s wrong Jessica?” Jessica falls to her knees and cries. Heero hugs her. “Oh Heero, I miss you so much,” Jessica answers while crying. “Shh… there… there… Jessica I’m here,” Heero says. Jessica cries herself to sleep and Heero just smile. Relena saw that part. Heero looks up to see Relena, “Oh … sorry Heero, I… don’t mean to do that,” Relena says. “It’s okay Relena,” Heero says while getting up, holding Jessica and takes her to her bed. Relena explains to Heero what’s going on. Quatre meets up, "Poor Jessica, she really misses ya,” Quatre says. “Quatre!” Heero says almost out loud. “Sorry,” Quatre pled. “It’s okay, Quatre,” Heero says. Relena shows Heero the room. “Heero this is the room you and Jessica are going to share,” Relena explains. “Oh… okay,” Heero says.

Heero lays Jessica down , covers her with the blanket, give her a small kiss on her forehead , and leaves. Jessica smiles happily. During this time it was about time to leave for space again, Duo and Hilde found Trowa with his Sister Katherine. Wu-fei gets find by Zechs... um... Milliardo I mean. Relena got capture by Romefeller Foundation. So Quatre, Jessica, Heero, and Noin went back to space. Quatre found Duo and Trowa. Sally Po joins with Heavyarms. During the battles, Trowa got his memory back, Milliardo joins White Fang, Relena came to space to stop her Brother. She stay 'til Heero came to save her. Everyone fights, Heero and Milliardo had to save the Earth. Some of the people die even Treize. "HEERO!" Jessica calls out but no answer. The White Base exploded, "NO! HEERO!" Jessica says. "Don't worry Jess," Duo says. Jessica sighs after seeing the half destroy Wing Zero. This is the end of AC 195 & beginning of AC 196.

THE END!  
(OR IS IT?)


End file.
